In vacuum cleaning nozzles provided with a rotatable member, i.e. a rotatable brush roll, it is known that threads, lint, human or animal hairs or any other fibrous material tend to cling or wrap around, or adhere, to the brush roll during operation of the vacuum cleaner. This may impair the functioning of the cleaning nozzle.
In international patent application having publication number WO2009/117383A2, it is disclosed a cleaning nozzle for a vacuum cleaner provided with a rotary brush having projecting friction surfaces and one or more cleaning members for removing debris that has been wrapped around the rotary brush. The cleaning members are positioned adjacent the rotary brush and are adapted to move between a resting position and a cleaning position, and are arranged to clean the rotary brush during rotation of the brush. Debris that has been collected on a rotary brush is often difficult to remove because it has wrapped tightly around the brush roll and intertwined the bristles. Therefore, a significant force is needed to be able to thread off the entangled threads by means of a cleaning member pressing against a friction member. Such a force may be applied manually by a user of the vacuum cleaner. The electrical vacuum cleaner or motor brush head need to be capable of providing the necessary power to obtain rotation of the brush roll when such force is applied.
A drawback with this solution is that the construction of the nozzle becomes relatively complex with the addition of the cleaning member and various mechanical components associated therewith for moving the cleaning member between its two positions. Moreover, for a batter-driven vacuum cleaner, the force applied by the cleaning member for cleaning the brush roll will accelerate discharge of the battery. Further, this solution requires additional space in the nozzle, since the space must be shared with existing components such as the rotary brush.